


For Democracy's Sake

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Padmé accepts a rival senator’s invitation to a party, hoping to use it as a cover to steal evidence of his corruption to oust him from the Galactic Senate. It turns out to be a very different kind of party, and her attempts at improvisation backfire. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nitey's Commissions [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 22





	For Democracy's Sake

If there was one thing Padmé Amidala loved, it was democracy. The people of her planet -- of any planet, point blank -- deserved fair and honest representation by leaders that they elected to represent them in fair, honest elections. That love, that belief, was core to Padmé’s very being. It was why she was elected Queen of Naboo, and why she was later elected as its Senator in the Galactic Senate.

As a politician, that honest belief guided every one of her actions. The people of Naboo loved her for it. They always had and they always would. She loved them for that, and it hardened her resolve to fight for not just them, but the rest of the galaxy. When she looked back on her life, she wanted to be able to say that she made a difference. She wanted to leave the galaxy a better place, full of _actual democracy_ , with people led by _real leaders_.

She wanted it to be the exact opposite of what she saw every day on Coruscant. A mere facsimile of democracy and unity, led by unethical scumbags and callous businessmen who only bothered to put on the barest pretenses. Some of the Senate meetings she attended made her skin crawl and made her feel sick to her stomach, particularly the private ones. The ones where the corrupt officials felt they could speak openly about their intent to squeeze their planets dry and threaten weaker Senators with impunity.

The ones where many of her ‘colleagues’ felt comfortable making a pass at her, the youngest Senator in the Galactic Senate’s history, and by far the most attractive woman in any of those rooms. When she first arrived on Coruscant, they assumed she used her body to get her way, that she used her femininity as a bargaining chip. They quickly learned better, but that didn’t stop them from putting out feelers, figuratively speaking.

The one time someone _literally_ put out a feeler, she turned and decked him, breaking his nose on the spot. Everyone agreed that he simply fell down the stairs, and no one had tried to touch Padmé since. That was about four months ago.

Not that Karegav Cogdars lost his interest in her just because she left his previously perfect nose slightly crooked. He complimented her appearance every time he saw her, making Padmé’s skin crawl. It made her morbidly curious about what sort of sick shit he was into if _that_ didn’t put an end to his advances, or if he was even really hitting on her at all. Was he just fucking with her?

Two weeks ago, she received her invitation to a private party happening in twenty four hours, full of euphemisms that made her _reasonably_ certain he was going to launch a trade war on Naboo if she didn’t give him a ‘proper apology’ in front of all his guests. Her allies advised her to go through with it. None of them found anything strange about him wanting her to pay ‘lip service to unity’. It was honestly a little ridiculous how naive some of them were.

Then again, maybe they just wanted Padmé to suck his cock and see if it would open the floodgates -- or more aptly, her legs.

Padmé accepted the invitation (and of course, being a responsible adult, sent an RVSP back), but she had no intention of paying Karegav any form of lip service. Not verbal and certainly not a blowjob. The party was taking place in his home, and she had learned his home office was where he kept all of his documents, including the ones he would _really_ rather not be exposed to the public -- proof of his corruption that would end his squeaky clean image on his home planet, and force his resignation. It was a golden opportunity.

Sometimes, democracy (or at least the path to proper democracy) required decisive action and less than honorable tactics.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

**The Next Night...**

And sometimes democracy necessitated shopping for a new dress that Padmé. Even though the dress cost her a small fortune, she had no intentions of ever wearing it again. When she returned home later that night, the first thing she intended to do was strip out of the little black number, stuff it into a bag and set it on fire, though maybe she’d just donate it.

It _was_ a nice dress, even if it took the woman who wore it and turned them into the very picture of a whore on the prowl for cock. Padmé felt sexy as hell wearing it. She felt far more powerful in it than she felt while speaking at the Galactic Senate, but neither of those things struck her as a good thing. 

The small black number hugged her body like a second skin, revealing the exact shape of Padmé’s slim body and her curves to anyone who looked at her. Its halterneck cut exposed everything above the small of her back, while its deep v-neck showed the sides of her perky tits and no shortage of her fair skin, only cutting off just below her navel. Her skirt only _just_ covered her ass in the back while showing off most of her thighs in the front. Dark but sheer stockings turned her comely legs into promising silhouettes. The finishing touch on the whole ensemble was her black heels, making Padmé stand two inches taller while thrusting her ass out.

It fit the party’s dress code of ‘hot and steamy’. Maybe a little too well. Oh, she felt sexy and powerful but she also felt practically naked, without the slightest bit of room to hide a blaster or some tool. Everyone at the party would be searched at the entrance, and they weren’t allowed to bring any bags inside with them; Padmé wouldn’t be able to bring anything with her to aid in her mission.

With her hair put up in an elegant hairdo, she had black hairpins and a couple of clips. The low-tech mystery novels she loved so much as a child always had femme fatales use them for lockpicks. It was a nice, comforting little thought but entirely unrealistic in reality. Even the most basic lock needed dedicated slicing tools to break through.

Padmé stood at the base of the stairs leading up to Karegv’s estate and stared up at the massive mansion. It was her last chance to back out. Once she went through those doors, she was on her own. If she couldn’t get her hands on the incriminating documents and left empty-handed, the resulting trade war would lead to economic disaster for the people of Naboo. She wasn’t about to let that happen, whether that meant paying ‘lip service’ or figuring out something else. 

She drew in a deep breath, then began to click her heels up the stairs. Earlier, there was a line of people waiting to get through security. Now it seemed like she would be the last guest to arrive. One click-clack at a time, she approached the door and the guard waiting there for her. He took her in slowly as she neared him, clearly looking her over head-from-toe, though the dark eyewear he wore kept her from seeing where his eyes strayed.

“Arms out, ma’am,” he ordered once she was just shy of arm’s reach. Padmé sighed, then lifted her arms obediently and waited while he waved a scanning device over her arms and legs, then her front and back. “Looks fine, ma’am. Just a moment longer.” She looked up to the sky and exhaled a breath, just short of a full sigh, feeling her impatience in her bones. Search procedures were relatively standard throughout the galaxy.

She didn’t flinch away from the guard’s hands as they began to feel over her stomach and hips, checking for anything the scanner might have missed. Even though the dress didn’t hide a single inch of her body and she _clearly_ didn’t have anything hidden on her, he was right to feel her up. Technology evolved in leaps and bounds; she could easily have cybernetics or something that avoided his scanner. 

“Just another moment,” he assured her apologetically, though he didn’t put much effort into sounding sorry as he ran his fingers over the bare sides of her breasts and then felt under them. Once he was satisfied, he reached behind her to palm her ass briefly. Briefly and, in Padmé’s opinion, unprofessionally. He could have done it far more delicately or far less intimately, but why would someone like Karegav hire a professional? If they were anywhere else with less on the line, she’d break his nose.

Padmé ignored the way her body reacted to his touches and squeezes until he finally backed off. Her stiffening nipples were nothing more than a reminder of how long it had been since her last fuck. She wasn’t here for that, and she certainly wasn’t interested in one of Karegav’s flunkies. The Senator of Naboo was resolute that he would be the first -- and only -- man to touch her that night. He picked up a small bag kept on a table to the side of the door, then turned and held it out to Padmé.

“Here you are, ma’am. Enjoy the party,” he told her, with a smug smirk on his lips that told her that he had already enjoyed it plenty. Determined not to give him the satisfaction of her ire, she simply took the bag and stepped towards the door, passing through it and the manor’s cloak room. She got all of six steps into the manor’s foyer before she had to stop and simply stare in open-mouthed horror at what awaited her.

Galactic senators and celebrities alike were strung out across the room, mingling and engaging in various party games. Some of them were literally strung out… or perhaps it would be more apt to say they were strung up, their wrists up in manacles or tied to repurposed furniture or wall ornaments. Some were on their knees or on their feet, bound in one way or another. Almost all of _those_ people were wearing leather collars; the men wore black while the women wore pink.

Though they were restrained and collared, that wasn’t the first thing that Padmé noticed about them. It was their various states of undress, with more than a handful completely nude and happily so. There were more people dressed and unbound than undressed, of course, but they didn’t draw Padmé’s eye right away. Her warm brown eyes honed in on one woman in particular, a female colleague of hers. A few years her elder, and someone Padmé respected greatly when she first arrived on Coruscant to fulfill her duties as Naboo’s senator.

The other senator was knelt between a man’s splayed legs as he sat comfortably in an armchair, her wrists bound together at the small of her back. The way she sat on her knees had her ass thrust out and perked up, red from countless swats and paddle strikes -- but swaying, as though to silently plead _please sir, may I have another_. Padmé had only ever seen her long black hair in a professional, no-nonsense braid that matched her attitude and reputation as an ice queen. 

Now it hung long, loose and wild, well tousled from her participation in the party’s ‘games’. She was fully nude, and between the reddened cheeks of her ass Padmé could spy the slight gape of her well-fucked pussy, slowly leaking drip-drops of cum. Every curve and contour of her voluptuous body was clearly outlined by the sheen of sweat covering her body. Her expression was a sharp one-eighty from her reputation. She was exuberant, thrilled, but playing at meekness and submission for the man above her.

She didn’t pull away as he slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her head in close to his waiting cock, growling something Padmé was too far to hear. Whatever it was, it had the woman grinning briefly before happily diving in to begin kissing and licking his balls, worshipping them with all the jubilant joy a young Jedi might have the first time they touched the Force. 

As Padmé stared in horror, the man slid back in his seat and pushed her colleague’s face lower. She didn’t shy away or even hesitate to begin tossing his salad. It was at that point Padmé noticed the band on the man’s ring finger. Padmé was a perceptive woman and picked up on plenty of little things, not that Karegav’s wedding ring was anything but oversized and downright gaudy. Her eyes cut up to his face. As Padmé’s ally pleasured him with his tongue, he was looking right at the Senator from Naboo. Their eyes met.

He grinned. Though Padmé didn’t give the guard out front the satisfaction of a reaction, Karegav certainly got one out of her. She felt her face grow red and quickly cut her eyes away. Everywhere she looked, the clothed masters were amusing themselves with the night’s slaves, using their bodies as they pleased, whether that was to amuse themselves or just to get off.

It wasn’t a party. It was a fucking orgy. Everywhere she looked, someone was being fucked or sucked or objectified, and not a single person looked like they wanted to be anywhere else. She ignored her now stiff nipples, though anyone looking at her could clearly see them press against her dress. It was harder to ignore how warm and how damp her pussy had gotten, but she did her best. Perhaps the bag’s contents would provide a brief escape from the reality that surrounded her, or at least sober her up. 

Padmé opened the bag, took one look inside and then promptly closed it, her cheeks beet red. She felt stupid for even bothering to look. Of _course_ it was full of ropes, cuffs, an uncomfortable amount of sex toys and a damn leather collar. On top of it all was a data pad, offering to enlighten her to the party’s rules. The former queen drew a quick breath, took another look around the room, then -- with as much composure as she could muster and dignity as she could muster -- sneaked off to a side room. 

She ignored the friendly invitations several men and women gave her as she passed them, mentally shoving them aside just like her repressed libido. 

One guard watched her, stepping close to Karegav. “What do you want me to do about her, sir?” he asked quietly, glancing down at Padmé’s ally senator as she shifted from tossing salad to swallowing an impressive amount of his cock. They were aware Padmé might get up to some kind of shenanigans if she showed up; they expected her to turn down the invitation.

“Leave her be,” Karegav grunted, grabbing the back of the senator’s head and beginning to face-fuck her on his dick, far more interested in his imminent orgasm than Padmé at that moment, “and let’s see what she does.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Padmé smiled and put the data pad away. Though she was still blushing, she felt far more confident about her plan after reading through the party’s rules. Karegav had unwittingly given her everything she needed to pull off her little heist. She was worried that she had been invited to this party _purely_ as an unwitting submissive, that he hoped to fluster her and see her storm out in futile outrage.

There was a bit more nuance to the orgy than that. Everyone invited to the party was given the same bag when they entered, but they weren’t necessarily expected to use any of it. Anyone who decided to don their collar was making a commitment to serve as the evening’s live entertainment. The uncollared masters could do whatever they wanted to them -- within reason, of course. Everything was consensual. There were safe words.

It was far, far better than she expected from Karegav. When Padmé first entered and saw the collars, she assumed it was literal slavery. She took another inventory of her bag’s contents, then headed down the small hallway that led to Karegav’s elegantly-appointed office. She already knew what would be waiting for her inside: Karegav’s favorite bodyguard, a mercenary named Jaiedd.

All Padmé had to do was convince him to collar himself, then she could use the gear in the bag to take him out of the picture while she found the incriminating documents. Absconding after that point would be child’s play. The office was on the first floor and had a bay window; she didn’t even need to risk getting searched at the front door. 

Did Padmé feel a bit sleazy using her body and sexuality as a weapon? Of course, but it was for democracy’s sake. It would be worth it. For her, for the Senate, and for both her people and those that elected Karegav in the first place. She paused as she drew close enough to the bodyguard to make out his facial features and the sheer size of him. He was tall and terribly solid with muscle, and far better looking than she expected in a rugged sort of way.

Padmé _hated_ people who wore dark shades indoors, though she didn’t mind it so much for bodyguards just doing their jobs. He made it work, though. Jaiedd was a stoic monolith of a man. Just her type, really. For a moment, she wondered what he would look like with those shades pushed up to his brow while she sat on his face or rode his cock.

She swallowed and pushed those thoughts away too, wishing she could just will her increasingly wet pussy to dry up and let her focus entirely on the task at hand without distracting thoughts. 

“Think you took a wrong turn, ma’am,” the bodyguard rumbled out in his deep voice, his solid frame blocking her way into the office. “The party is back the way you came.” Padmé closed her eyes, feeling the little shiver that ran up her spine. What would he sound like while he was cumming? She could already imagine how his cock would make her scream.

_… Probably better to do some method acting than force this,_ Padmé lied to herself. Her body was desperate for an end to its dry spell. If she leaned into that, she would come across as so much more genuine to him, wouldn’t she? And that would be to her advantage. She gave herself a second to get in the proper headspace, then slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jaiedd, continuing forward in spite of his warning.

“I’m sorry,” Padmé murmured as she came within arm’s reach of the man, setting her bag down on a table that only bore a bust of Karegav. She looked up at the bodyguard through the thick veil of her eyelashes, stepping closer to him. He didn’t pull away; she was slim, beautiful, and wearing a dress that just screamed ‘fuck me’. She wasn’t exactly a threat. “It’s just a bit much for me out there. I was hoping to find somewhere a bit more…”

Now Padmé was close enough that he could smell her subtle perfume, and she could smell his aftershave. She reached up and laid her palm flat against his broad chest, slowly running it up and feeling the clear definition of his muscles. “Intimate,” she whispered, not needing to fake the appreciation in her eyes. He really was a stud. With his shades, she couldn’t see where he was looking -- but by the way he tilted his head down, she could tell he was appreciating her in the same fashion.

Lest he somehow mistake her intent, she slid her other hand to his thigh and crept it inward. Padmé let her smile grow slim as she found his burgeoning cock, already reacting to her presence and clearly proportion to the rest of his body. “What do you say we slip into the room behind you and have a little party of our own?” she whispered, groping his dick. She really couldn’t deny how much she wanted it now, but she wasn’t here for a fuck.

He reached behind her, sliding his fingers under the hem of her dress’ scandalously short skirt and pulling it up. Anyone coming down the hall could have clearly seen Padmé’s ass, but she focused on what was in front of her. _The job, not the cock,_ she reminded herself. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, letting out a soft groan as he squeezed her bare ass; her thong was as skimpy as her dress. With how tight it was it had to be, if she wanted to avoid obvious lines under it.

Hadn’t she told herself ‘no other man’ would touch her that night? Whatever -- it was a turnabout, so it was fair play. She started it and she wasn’t about to complain about it.

“Think I can take my break right about now,” he told her, his deep voice making her shiver again in its far lower tone. He drew his wrist back and gave her a sharp slap across her ass, making her groan again and making it give a delightful jiggle. She pressed into him like a cat in heat and he slid his arm around her, turning to lead her into the waiting office.

_I’m forgetting something._

_Oh, right._

The entire basis for her plan. “Let’s not forget the collar,” she whispered, stroking his cock to full hardness as they paced forward. “I bet it’ll look great.” He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, then smirked and reached back to grab her bag. They continued inside and he poured it out on Karegav’s desk, grabbing the pink collar out of the cornucopia of lewd paraphernalia.

Now that it was out of the bag, Padmé noticed the magnetic grav-clip that secured it and the little clock that displayed how much time was remaining until it popped off -- a few hours past midnight. The poor body guard was going to have a hard time explaining what happened if Karegav or anyone else needed to visit the office before she left.

Before she realized what he was doing, he pressed it up to her throat and the collar quickly locked into place with a soft click. Padmé’s eyes widened, and she realized her mistake immediately. She _probably_ should have clarified that it would look great on _him,_ not _her_. With the timed lock, it wasn’t about to come off her any time soon.

She fucked up.

“It looks fucking fantastic, kitten,” he murmured to her, running his powerful hand down from her now collared neck to her chest. “And now I’m gonna give you a night that you won’t ever forget.” With an almost absurd delicacy, he tugged her dress a bit here and a bit there, letting Padmé’s perky and proud tits breathe free of the dress, her stiff nipples begging for attention. “You got any limits?”

Padmé froze up, mind racing. Two options laid before her. She could try to talk her way through this, but she didn’t think there was any way to get control of the situation again without arousing his suspicion. The other option wasn’t fighting her way out, but rather adapting, going along with the situation until an opportunity presented itself. And, well, probably getting fucked in the process.

Easy choice considering how horny she was. Padmé smiled up at him, face flushing, and gave a demure shake of her head as he played with her breasts and tweaked one of her sensitive nipples. “I’m all yours,” she whispered. He grinned back at her, then grabbed at her dress and gave a sharp pull, a hard contrast to his previous delicacy, immediately tearing and ruining the top half of the garment. 

It made her eyes flare wide open, her gasp almost comically delayed. By the time it left her lips, he yanked again, this time straight down the bottom half. A simple pull afterwards had the dress Padmé meant to burn falling to the floor, leaving her in just her heels and her soaked thong. “I’ll pay for that,” he assured her, grabbing hold of her hips and smoothly sliding around behind her. 

Padmé sincerely doubted he could, but she didn’t tell him that. She closed her eyes, briefly regretted her inability to be _far more specific_ with this man, then pitched her voice to a sultry purr. “You’d better. You break it, you buy it, big guy.” Lower yet she added, “And you’d better get on to breaking me.” Jaiedd chuckled at her, then guided her forward, pushing her forward to bend over Karegav’s stately desk, not stopping until her back arched and her breasts were pushed down against the smooth, polished wood, her ass thrust out.

He slapped that tempting target again. Padmé didn’t bother trying to suppress her moan, feeling increasingly eager for some taste of his cock, whether that was in her mouth or in her pussy. “Fully intend to,” he rumbled down at her, stepping around the side of the desk. “Stay still, uh-- what’s your name?” he paused, giving Padmé an appreciative once-over before reaching for some of the rope looted from the bag.

“Pad--” Padmé began to answer, before hastily rethinking her honesty. Did she really want this guy to know her name? He could do _anything_ to her right now and she’d be fine with it, but come tomorrow she was pretty sure she would feel differently. “Padillé.” Not the sexiest of names, but it would do. He grabbed her wrists and tied each to the far corner of the desk, the rope looping down its legs. She tugged against them. They were knotted tight, and they would keep her arms stretched taut.

“Well, Padillé,” he rumbled as he stepped back behind her, once again cracking her across the ass, this time hard enough to make her yelp. “You can call me ‘sir’.” He peeled her sodden, thong down her thighs, leaving it stretched behind her knees. As he rose, his hand delved between her spread legs, testing that ample wetness for himself. “Someone needs a good, hard fuck, don’t they?” he teased her, leaning over her body and bringing his damp fingers up to her mouth. Padmé closed her eyes, but opened her lips obediently as his digits pressed at her mouth. He didn’t need to tell her what he wanted her to do. She suckled his fingers, licking her cunt’s wetness off his fingers.

She enjoyed the taste far, far more than she wanted to admit. Just as she was getting into it, his hand cracked down across her ass once more and jolted her against the desk. Jaiedd sank his fingers into her bottom, waiting until she moaned around his fingers before repeating himself. “Come on, Padillé, my little slut,” he all but growled in her ear. “Tell me who needs a good, hard fuck already. Don’t be shy about it.” He curled his fingers, pressing them against her tongue and making it impossible for her to speak an intelligible word.

Maybe that was the point.

She opened her warm brown eyes, increasingly hazy and unfocused, unable to look anywhere but forward. The only thing in that direction was the big bay window she was so certain she would escape through. Even though that seemed increasingly unlikely, she found it hard to care. “Pallmmmmph mmphhhh,” she groaned out as best she could, not even getting halfway through the question before she felt it.

The tip, the tip, his glorious tip. His fingers withdrew from her mouth as he began to push his thick cock into her wet little pussy. “Oh, fuck,” Padmé hissed as he stretched her out in ways she hadn’t been stretched in a long time, her slick hole twitching as though enthusiastically greeting the intruder. One of Jaiedd’s large hands curled into her hair, quickly ruining her updo. She didn’t mourn its loss and didn’t think twice about him pushing her face forward, turning her head and pinning her cheek against the desk. “S-sir,” she gasped out, her voice heady. “Your cock is-- it feels so damn good, sir.”

“Damn right it is,” Jaiedd chortled, working all but the last inch of his cock into her. Padmé couldn’t help but close her eyes and bite down on her bottom lip, toes curling against the soles of her high-heeled shoes. Tied as she was, she had limited mobility. Her hands weren’t going anywhere -- curling her nails into her palms were the extent of her freedom there. And bent over the desk, she wasn’t about to escape his cock. Not that she’d ever think of it. She wanted more of him, even though he was dangerously close to hitting proverbial rock bottom inside her.

There was one thing she could still do, and it didn’t require much thought out of her. Throwing aside the fact she was once a queen, she pushed her hips back against his, squeezing him in just that little bit more inside her. As he basked in her cunt’s nubile tightness, she rolled her hips, working him around and stirring up her cunt, moaning out like a wanton whore all throughout.

Padmé heard him grab something off the desk, but she didn’t pay any mind to that. She didn’t pay any mind to the sound of him squeezing something out of a small bottle, either. If she was less focused on his cock and more focused on the situation at hand, she probably would have wondered why he wasn’t fucking her right into the desk. It couldn’t have just been because of how sweet her cunt was this was, letting her work him about inside her. 

Then she felt another small tip, though not at her pussy. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered, right before he began to ease the lubed up plug into her unprotected asshole, utterly unprepared but not at all unwilling. Padmé’s breathing hitched and she squirmed back as the plug opened her hole wider and wider until its stopper came into play. “H-how’d you know?” she tried to ask Jaiedd, though her words came out on the back of a mewling moan.

Padmé’s love of anal was her little secret, one she was afraid of getting out and tarnishing her name far worse than any little sex scandal. That was why it had been so long since she last got laid, and she hadn’t had anything in her ass since well before her last roll in the sack. Jaiedd just laughed at her, slapping her ass and grabbing her hips. “You’ve just got that hoity-toity ‘stick up her arse’ look, bitch,” he told her, pulling back until his cock had all but left her cunt, its inner lips gripping desperately at its crown, then rammed back in, timing his thrust with another harsh slap across her ass.

It left her all too aware of the toy filling her ass. She was sure her cheeks were going to be stinging for days to come with the way he seemed to love spanking her. After that spank, he didn’t let up on the sharp cracks, raining open-handed blows on either half of her ass with every other thrust of his cock, his balls slapping against her wet mound as he pounded into her with unrelenting force.

“Oh, fuck,” Padmé bit out again, each thrust bumping her thighs right into the edge of the desk and sending wild shocks through her body. “Fuck, Jaiedd, just like that,” she cried out hoarsely, wishing she could do something. She wanted to turn and scratch at his body, pound her fists on the desk, lock her legs around him and keep him buried deep inside her -- something, anything. But it wasn’t happening. 

Being on bottom was new for her, and she was finding she enjoyed it far more than she would have imagined. Jaiedd grunted, burying himself balls deep in Padmé and pausing, readjusting his grip in her hair. “Did I tell you my name?” he asked, making the woman beneath him freeze up for a moment. He just told her to call him ‘sir’, didn’t she? She just fucked up big time. Then he snorted, laughed and resumed his thrusting into her slick hole, “Fuckin’ name tags. I swear.”

Padmé hadn’t even noticed he was wearing one. _Who the fuck gives bodyguards name tags?_ Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea at an orgy. Either way, she had lucked out. Her lewd moans began to taper off into a keening noise as the pleasure building in her built towards a crescendo, her legs beginning to shake and quiver spastically. More and more, she relied on the sturdy desk to hold her up, and for Jaiedd’s rough thrusting to prop her back up against it each time her legs began to flag.

She bit down savagely on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. “I-I’m going to--” she began, only to cut off and groan in frustration as she felt Jaiedd begin to pull out of her again. The former queen released her lip quickly, the words pouring out of her unprompted. “Please, sir, don’t--”

He released Padmé’s hair just long enough to give her a sharp little slap against her cheek, shutting her up before he pushed her head back down against the desk again. “You’re gonna wait like a good little slut and take it, yeah. That’s right,” he growled, leaving his cock _just_ inside of her. Padmé groaned her misery, the noise only heightening as he grabbed the base of her buttplug and began to pull it out, stretching nature’s unintended hole out wide once more. 

Jaiedd tossed it aside carelessly once it popped free of Padmé’s ass. She heard it clatter somewhere, and a thought immediately leaped to her mind, inappropriate and awful. Wouldn’t it be something if Karegav found it later? Oh, Padmé could picture his expression clearly in her mind, his arrogant face contorting in agitation. She couldn’t help the breathless, slightly hoarse giggle that left her throat, carrying her through the wretched sadness that was Jaiedd pulling out entirely.

“Fuck!” Padmé squealed out suddenly as the bodyguard switched tracks, ramming his cock right into her gaped asshole, his balls once again giving a wet slap against her cunt. “Oh, fuck,” she cried out, louder and louder as he began to wildly fuck her ass, spanking set and holding her head down set aside entirely in favor of gripping her hips all throughout. “Ffffuuck, just like that!” She was getting so close again, so quickly, and her ass burned in the best way possible.

Able to move _something_ again, Padmé lifted her head, glazed eyes staring forward, almost unseeing. It was a miracle that she spotted the small safe to the left of the bay window, built into a bookcase. Its door was left slightly open. Unlocked. Could Karegav possibly be that sloppy?

This was it. She was going to come. Between his cock in her ass and his balls slapping her cunt, she was right there. She screamed out freely, knowing her voice would just be one of many being so lewd in the manor. Every muscle in her body tensed up. Padmé closed her eyes -- and then Jaiedd thrust one more time, balls deep in her asshole, and growled as he shot his load deep inside her, rope after rope coating her ass’ inner walls. Once she was full of his warm, thick sperm, he slapped her ass one more time, laughed and began to pull out.

“You’re fuckin’ great, babe,” he told her as he dug his fingers once more into the enticing bubble of her ass. “Just give me a minute and we’ll get to round two.” It was the worst thing she had ever heard.

Padmé opened her eyes, and groaned her tense muscles beginning to relax. She didn’t get there. A level of clarity returned to her lust-hazed mind. This was going to be her one chance to fulfill her objective. She wasn’t here for dick, she was here for democracy’s sake. Once again, her womanly needs were going to take a back seat for the sake of the galaxy. “Yeah,” she said, voice raw and thick. “Think you could untie me so I could stretch a bit? And maybe get a girl some water?”

“Sure,” he told her, hitting her ass again. Padmé was lucky that he was -- well, reasonable. She expected a lot worse from Karegav’s hires. He stepped around and released her arms from the ropes, taking a step back. Slowly, she pushed off the desk and rubbed at her wrists. “I’ll just be a minute. Don’t go anywhere, hey?” he told her, before lumbering out.

Padmé drew in a deep breath, knowing she didn’t have much time. She took a survey of the room and what was in it. It would be _great_ if she could get dressed, but even if she had the time for it, the dress was ruined. The senator didn’t even bother pulling her thong back up right away. As it just so happened, the butt plug fell fairly close to the desk.

She worked that back in before pulling them up, sealing Jaiedd’s cum in her ass and giving her something to look forward to later. On wobbly legs, she grabbed the bag she had been given, now empty, and went over to the safe, stuffing it full of the safe’s contents. Something in there would be what she needed. It had to be, or she might as well just stay and wait for Jaiedd to come back and give her the orgasm she desperately craved.

By the time Karegav’s bodyguard returned with a bottle of water and a mid-fuck snack for Padmé, she was nowhere to be seen. She was off on another adventure -- trying to figure out how the fuck she was going to get home without someone snapping a candid picture of Naboo’s senator wobbling around in nothing but a thong and heels, her ass already bruising.

You know, for democracy’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
